


[KT]横花

by NijinoHikari



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari
Summary: 一发完ABO；战俘Kx少佐TBE
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 16





	[KT]横花

不满十平米的房间里挤挤囊囊地塞了快三十人，空气不畅，满是血腥与恐惧的气息。透过铁窗的日光照亮细小的浮沉，仿佛房间每个人的命运，随风飘摇。

随着闷闷一声响，房间的门被拉开。一双纤尘不染的黑色皮靴踏进房间里，众人的目光追随着皮靴，又紧张地向上挪。

“啊，都是年轻的孩子啊。”穿着笔挺制服的军官看见那么多双眼睛，忍不住微笑。

可惜这些蹲着的孩子看起来不像人，像屠宰场里等待命运的牲畜。

跟在他身后的副官忙不迭地介绍：“都是刚从西边拉来的。上面说中校以上的都可以带人走。堂本少佐，您是第一个挑的。”

“哦，这样啊，”军官理了理洁白的手套，饶有兴致地在房间里踱步，“那剩下来的人呢？”

“剩下来的啊……”副官扫视一圈蹲在地上的脏兮兮的人，踮着脚绕过他们，凑到军官身边耳语。

所有人都想知道副官说了什么。

但所有人也都知道答案。

军官还是笑眯眯的。他环视周围——这里都是从西边战线带回的战俘。只肖闻一次他就知道，蹲着的人基本都是Alpha。

“诸位应该知道我来是为了什么吧？”他问，“那，愿意跟我走的，请举一下手。”

四下安静了几秒，陆陆续续有人举起了手。

军官笑意更深，圆眼弯弯。看起来不像军官，像个穿大人衣服的孩子。

“还有吗？”他问。

剩下的人犹犹豫豫地举起了手。

一屋子人，只有一个靠墙的男人没有举手。

军官也发现了，他转过身，朝着那个男人的方向，一步一步地走过去。

保养得当的皮鞋掷地有声，踩在脏兮兮的地上，也踩在在场所有人的耳膜上。

军官蹲下来，雾蓝色制服的下摆落在地上，沾了灰。

“你，”他对那个人眨眨漂亮的眼，“不愿意跟我走吗？”

战俘沉默着，一双眼睛犀利地盯着军官。

哦，是这样一个小家伙。

“就他了。”军官站起身，掸去身上的灰——甚至连衣摆和鞋子都注意到了——顺便交代了副官。

其他举手的人都慢慢放下了手，很明显地失望着。

军官并不是救世主，他无法决定每一位战俘的命运。于是他对所有人报以歉意的微笑。

副官毕恭毕敬地把军官送出狭小的房间。“那孩子什么时候给您送过去呢？”他问。

军官停下脚步，却没有回头。“什么时候都行，”他似乎在思考什么，“嗯……先给他洗个澡吧，衣服也要换。要买什么的话，记我账上就行。”

“好的，堂本少佐。”

“辛苦了。”军官笑着，又向前走去。

“你就在这里休息，”姓今井的秘书官领着年轻人进入长官的卧室，“桌上有水和水果。柜子里有面包和果酱。长官不喝酒，所以最多只有饮料。对了，我猜长官的糖还剩一点。那个你别碰，其他的，随便吃。”

今井秘书官似乎和这里其他的军人都不一样，他看起来并不介意年轻人的身份，反而把他当成长官的客人，热情细心地招待。年轻人并不能闻到今井的信息素，不过从今井后颈那块贴得严实的抑制剂贴片来看，他怕是个Omega。

军队里，Omega大多都是像今井这样的文员。

“长官等会儿回来。请您先休息养伤，”今井也是琐事缠身的人，“光一君，我先告辞了。”

被称作“堂本光一”的年轻人僵硬地点点头，他还没有适应过来——他洗过了澡，胡子被刮得干干净净，头发上的泥巴和灰都没了。衣服是全新的，鞋子也是。衣物都柔软舒适得像他的妈妈在家里为他准备的。

就在刚才，秘书官还告诉他，房间里的食物可以随便吃。

除了长官的糖。

甚至连一周前骨折的右腿都被专门请了军医来仔细固定包扎。

这可是在西边军营里都没有得到过的待遇。

光一拄着拐杖，在房间里缓缓地走了一圈，最后在靠着窗户的一张单人沙发上坐下。他坐得笔直，手放在大腿上，像在军官学校接受训练时做的那样。

虽然还不知道等会儿白天那个一直笑眯眯的少佐会对自己做什么——他太不按常理出牌了，没有举手的人只有自己，而他就选择了自己。但光一现在什么都不准备做。他不打算吃东西，也不打算喝水，只是观察着这个房间，同时寻觅某种机会。

他屏气凝神，捕捉所有能进入耳朵的声音。

楼下的巡逻队脚步声整齐有力，是四人排成一列在巡逻。旁边不知道是哪个军官的房间窗户没有关严实，传来女人的哀嚎和哭叫。有军用吉普开进院子又开出，发动机明显缺乏保养。

还有房间外走廊里逐渐靠近的脚步声。

是白天的那双鞋子，也是白天的那个人——堂本少佐。

光一深感不可思议，这么一个娃娃脸，个子也很小的家伙，居然已经是少佐。他明明看起来并不比自己年长很多。

少佐推开门，他略显惊讶，应该是忘了房间里还有别人。

“晚上好。”

少佐和光一问好，脸上是不加掩饰的疲惫。他身后站着今井秘书官，秘书官也对光一点头致意。

光一张了张嘴，不确定自己现在的身份是否可以对面前的人说“晚上好”。

说得不好，或许他也会发出这栋楼里哪个女人发出的惨叫。

“小翼，你先回去吧，”堂本少佐扭头对秘书官说，“今天辛苦了。”

今井立正行礼，然后转身离开。

少佐关上门，单手解开制服上的腰带和纽扣，帽子摘下后随手丢在柜子上。

光一注意到，少佐脑后扎了一个小啾啾。

“吃东西了吗？嗯……光一君？”少佐想了半天，想起了战俘的名字。

光一扶着沙发扶手站起来，手指捏着衣服下摆。紧接着他意识到这个动作不合时宜，于是手指贴着裤缝，站军姿一样腰挺得笔直。

“报告，还没有。”

少佐正拿着衣架要把外套挂起来，听见光一如此语气，忍不住笑出声。

“我可不是你的长官。你就这一句话，我可就有被军事法庭审判的可能。”他在说玩笑话，但语气一本正经。

说错话了。光一想。自己完蛋了。

实际上少佐并没有生气，反而问了他别的。

“光一君家里有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“……有一个姐姐。”

“那你怎么和姐姐说话，就怎么和我说话，好吗？”

光一不可置信地看着走到自己面前的、比自己还矮一点的男人。

“我，我不可以……”他努力组织语言，“我是，是俘虏……”

“嗯，然后呢？”少佐坐在床上晃腿。脱下军装军靴的他，看起来更像孩子了。

什么然后？堂本光一语结。

少佐晃腿挺腰，下床站在地上。“战争不可能打一辈子。”他说着，走到窗边欣赏已经进入梦境的横滨。

光一顺着他的动作转过身，同样看着这座似乎不被战争打扰的城市。这里有商业区，也有大片的居民楼。只要太阳升起，人们就会从一栋栋房子里走出来，去往其他的房子。他们有各自的生活、工作、乐趣，每天都会去往不同的房子。

这座城市因此才有了烟火气。

“西边，战线拉得很长吧。”堂本少佐看着夜景，像是在提问，又像是感慨。

光一没有接话。

西边的战线的确很长。原本战争最激烈的地方是名古屋，现在东边的军队已经沿着名古屋的几条铁路线把大阪、神户、福冈都拉进了战场。

而光一自己，也是在名古屋一战中战败被俘的。

少佐转过身来打量年轻的战俘，他似乎比自己小不了几岁。“光一君，”他的眼神正描摹着战俘的容貌，“你知道自己被选来，要做什么吗？”

光一摇头。

如果说没有遇见这位堂本少佐，他大概还能猜到几分——军营里，大家或多或少都聊过这方面的事情。毕竟谁都有可能成为下一个战俘。光一所在的军队曾俘获过东边的一个Omega文员，于是那几天军队里大部分Alpha讨论的唯一话题就是那位Omega有多么可口诱人。

可现在他自己是一个Alpha，想来堂本少佐也是Alpha。Alpha之间……兴许是打架吧。比如自己被当成沙包挂在墙边挨揍，或者被当成活体靶子练习射击。

但显然，这位少佐没有这样的想法。不然他也不会让医生来给自己的伤腿医治。

仔细想来，他倒更像是来和自己交朋友的——不急不慢，有礼有节。

“我是Omega。”

少佐给出重要提示，看见了战俘急速放缩的瞳孔和凝滞的神情。

他笑了起来，带着胜者的骄傲。

谁会相信一个战绩骄人的军队里的核心指挥官里，会有一位Omega呢？

“所以现在你知道，自己要做什么了吗？”他问光一。

“光一君，光一君！”

“……嗯？”

迷迷糊糊地从被子里爬出来的人还是一脸没搞清状况的表情。

今井都不知道该夸赞他心理素质好还是骂他心大，在敌营居然可以一觉睡到中午。

“光一君，”他眼疾手快地扶住光一又要往被子里倒的身体，“医生来给你换药了。还有，现在也是午饭时间。”

唉，现在这到底是什么情况啊？即使不是第一次面对长官挑选回来的战俘，今井也怀疑起了自己当前所做的工作。

光一花了好一会儿才从睡梦状态脱出。他想起自己在敌营，自己是战俘的事实，立刻想从床上跳下来，在今井面前立正站好——这是被俘虏时受到的“教育”。

幸好今井眼疾手快拉住了他。“你别跳，不然就要做手术了。”他看着弹回床上的光一，哭笑不得。

秘书官的确听说过前线对战俘比较苛刻，只是没想到连光一这种被俘不超过一个礼拜的人都养成了如此习惯。难怪前线总是风评欠佳，到哪儿都不受待见。

“你洗漱一下，先吃饭吧。”他温和地对光一笑笑，又领着他去洗手间认专门准备的洗漱用品。

光一老老实实地刷牙洗脸，从洗手间出来时，今井已经让门口的士官把餐点端了进来。

一份生姜烧，半份鸡蛋卷，米饭，味增汤，简单却不敷衍的餐食。今井告诉光一，他的三餐的菜单和堂本少佐每日的菜单一样。

即便是堂本光一也要感叹东边的军队的确财力雄厚，连对待战俘都可以如此奢侈。

光一吃饭时，今井就坐在旁边的椅子上看书。他似乎有随身带书的习惯。等光一用完餐，今井喊士官把餐盘都撤下去，然后从口袋里拿出一封信给光一。

“这是少佐要我转交给您的，”他说，“另外，少佐要我转达，光一君可以在这个房间里随意活动，但请您不要随便改变物品放置的位置，也不要离开房间。门口一直有士兵站岗。如果有什么需要，光一君可以告诉他们，他们会转达给我的。”

光一接过被火漆封好的信封，又有些不解地抬头看今井。今井对他笑笑：“你慢慢看，我去叫医生来”。

今井关上门后，光一还拿着信发愣。

一个少佐，会给战俘写什么信呢？他一面想着，拆开了信。

信的内容极其简短。

「光一君，我找人打听过了，你的家人一切安好。请安心。

堂本 剛」

他努力克制自己的激动，但手已经抖得几乎要拿不住这张纸。受俘以来的痛苦与绝望，似乎同薄灰一般被这一张纸轻轻地拭去。

战死又或者被虐待，光一都不害怕。他最为担心的，不过是远在芦屋的父母和姐姐。尤其他听负责关押的士兵得意洋洋地说大阪也基本被占领时，心中只剩无尽的不安。

离得那么近，岂不是很快就要被攻陷？现在也没有办法写信寄回去，他不知道家人是否安全，有没有去往军队安排的避难所，是不是还活着。

而如今，堂本少佐送来的一纸书信，寥寥数语却解除了他最大的担忧。

光一反反复复地看这封信，仿佛在看他那张遗失于战火中全家福照片。

以及，原来少佐与自己同姓，单名一个“剛”。

年轻人并不清楚此时胸口漫溢的感情究竟叫什么名字，但他此刻很想见到那位堂本少佐。

今井带了医生回来。他假装没有注意到光一脸上难以抑制的喜悦，安排医生为光一检查换药。

“今井君，我可以麻烦您一件事吗？”医生离开后，光一拉住了同样准备离开的今井。

“请说。”今井彬彬有礼。

“您可以帮我向少佐说一句‘谢谢’吗？”

秘书官停顿一瞬，大笑着拍拍他的肩膀，说：“少佐晚上还是会回到这里休息，光一君大可以自己对他说。”

他说完，又向光一简单行礼，之后就离开了。

光一有些遗憾，他想自己应该很难直接对堂本剛说谢谢。

他只能把这封信小心地折起来，放进了上衣唯一的口袋。

堂本剛的房间里书不是很多。这不奇怪，现在是战争时期，军官们都夜以继日地忙碌，作战会议、情报整理、紧急军情，左一个右一个，把每一个24小时大卸八块。睡眠已成为新的奢侈，谁还有那么多时间和闲情逸致读书。

不过光一也没有很喜欢看书，所以并不觉得困扰。

医生叮嘱他这两周不要多走动，他就坐在床上，思考未来。

横滨离前线实在是太遥远。指挥官们都留在最为安全的大本营，而大本营就意味着戒备森严。如果要从这里逃回西边，没有人帮助根本不可能做到。

尤其现在自己还瘸了一条腿。

光一略有些丧气。他希望军队可以打胜仗，战争能早日结束，那样自己就可以回家，回到父母姐姐的身边。

想着想着，他又想起昨天晚上堂本剛说的那句“战争不可能打一辈子”。当时没有留意，现在光一却觉得那时说话人的神情有几分微妙。

到底是哪里微妙，他也说不出个具体的一二三。可至少堂本剛看起来，并不是很在乎输赢，只是单纯地希望战争可以结束。

如果他只是个普通士兵，那也没有什么特别的。然而作为可以称为战争的“核心头脑”的指挥官，堂本剛的态度太不寻常。

正当光一思考着这究竟意味着什么时，房间的门被推开了。

刚才来为自己换药的医生出现在门口。

“不好意思，刚才光消毒，少上了一种药膏。”医生陪笑着，把医疗箱放在桌子上。

门口站岗的士兵为他们关上门。

光一很是不解，他分明记得医生有为自己消毒和上药，还说药的消肿效果很好。

医生又走回门边确认门是否关好。他快步走到光一床前，从白大褂里面摸出一个小小的徽章。

是西边的军队的徽章。光一立刻认出。

医生收好勋章，和他敬了一个军礼，自我介绍道：“我叫城岛茂，是军队安插在这里帮助你们逃脱的人。”

光一没有说话。或许是陷阱，他想。

“我知道，你现在不一定相信我。请你看看这个。”城岛又从衣服里拿出一本小小的记事本。他从皮套一个不显眼的裂缝里摸出了一张照片并递给光一。光一接过来看，是一张银色勋章授予式的照片。授予人是西边军队的上将冈田准一，而获予人正是城岛。

银色勋章，是西边的军队颁发给做出特殊贡献的军人的勋章。因为这些军人大多身份特殊，所以连授予式也不会公开举办。

城岛快速收回照片，时不时注意着门口的动静。

“等你腿好了，我们会尽快送你出去，”他低声叮嘱光一，“记住，不要轻举妄动。听话的话，堂本剛应该也不会为难你。”

听见“堂本剛”三个字，光一不由得看向城岛。这位干练的Beta如此安然地潜伏在敌营，想来很熟悉这里的各位军官。

不会为难自己，是什么意思？

那其他人呢？

“其他人……”他问背起医药箱准备离开的城岛。

城岛的手已经放在门把手上了。“人各有命。”他说着，打开门走了出去。

人各有命？

听出话中意味的战俘颓然瘫坐在床上。

他想自己的确是运气很好。毕竟堂本剛没有为难自己是真的。

昨天晚上听堂本剛说他是Omega后，光一再傻也明白了自己作为Alpha被挑选出来的作用。明明对方是Omega，他却吓得往后退。

然后就被堂本剛拉住了。

“你腿都这样了，我还会对你做什么啊。”他笑着让光一坐在床上，还帮他脱去了袜子。光一拦住他想帮自己脱掉裤子的手，他听见自己颤抖的声音：“我……我自己来。”

堂本剛并不恼，点点头说行。他还说这里没有多余的床，所以光一得和自己挤一挤。

“为什么你一个Alpha会这么害怕？”堂本少佐感到好笑，“Omega才是弱势一方吧？”

不一定，那也看是什么情况。

光一只敢在心里回嘴。他在被子里脱了衣服后就紧紧裹着被子缩在一边，然后闭上眼睛，全靠耳朵判断堂本剛的动向。

他听见堂本剛去洗澡，又刷了牙，还喝了点水。

他听见堂本剛走到自己床边停了一会儿，又绕到另一边爬上床，钻进被子里。

他听见堂本剛呼吸声变得很轻很绵长，然后发出浅浅的呼噜声。

堂本剛确实信守诺言，什么都没有做，甚至早上光一都不知道他是什么时候离开的。

既然现在要帮助他脱身的人告诉自己暂时什么都不要做，那他就什么都不做好了。

等待着，机会一定会出现。

每天晚上堂本剛都很晚才回到房间，今天也不例外。堂本剛开门时，光一正百无聊赖地抛枕头玩，看见他突然进来，一个没注意被落下的枕头砸个正着。

看见这一幕的堂本剛和今井都笑了。

“很无聊吧，”堂本少佐示意今井可以离开，“一整天都呆在这里。”

光一抱着枕头，点点头又摇摇头。

少佐打开柜子，从里面拿出一个铁盒。“上面规定了战俘没有任何自由活动的权利，加上你的伤也没好，所以暂时要在这里待一段时间。”他说着，朝嘴里丢了两颗糖。又拿着盒子，眼神问他吃不吃。

要听话，城岛的声音又在耳边响起。

光一点点头。铁盒就飞到了自己面前。

“你挑个味道吃吧，是德国产的糖，很好吃的。”堂本少佐嚼碎了糖咽下去，满足地舔舔嘴巴，又拿了果酱和面包出来。

光一在一堆五彩斑斓中拿了一颗红色的糖，它看起来是草莓味的。

“您……”他试探着开口。

堂本剛扭头看向他，眼神温和，似是没有任何防备。

光一被这眼神打断，愣了一会儿才问：“没有吃晚饭吗？”

晚饭正常地送到了房间，光一便理所当然地认为堂本剛也吃过。

“是啊，”军官笑起来，“晚上开会，我的那份给小翼了。”他见光一有些迷茫的样子，又和他解释：“翼是今井的名字。”

说到名字，少佐又想起了别的事情。

“你姓堂本，是兵库的那一族吗？”他问。

光一含着糖，只能点头。其实他并不清楚堂本剛到底说的是哪一族。

“堂本这个姓，一直都是西边多一些，东边很少能遇到呢。”少佐说完，咬了一大口涂满了草莓果酱的面包。

嘴角沾上了。光一看得很清楚。

堂本少佐大概真的是饿了，一连吃了三片面包才停下。他拿起餐巾擦擦嘴，想起房间里还有一个等他发话的活人。

“你要是无聊，先睡觉也可以。”他和光一说。

“您不睡吗？”光一下意识问。

少佐眨眨眼，对他摇了摇头。“我还不困。”他说。

光一抬头去看挂在墙上的钟。时针偏开12一个不小的角度。无聊了一天的人都开始有些倦意，而工作了一天甚至来不及吃饭的人却说不困。

“你先睡吧。”堂本剛看着他，心里空落落的。

战俘听话地躺下，闭上了眼睛。少佐关上了电灯，走到窗边推开了窗户。

_“里巷、点心，酒不醉人。[1]”_

战俘听见少佐在唱歌。

_“擦肩而过、说谎的人、反复无常的男人。不和谐的爱情歌，流转的吉他声……”_

是一首没有听过的歌曲，听曲调应当是很多年前的歌。

_“那个人已经远去了，那个人真的已经远去了……就是那个人呀……”_

少佐反反复复地唱着这一句，声音虽轻，哀愁却始终深重。

堂本少佐是在想念着谁吗？听者都在想。

听着听着，战俘逐渐意识模糊，慢慢进入了梦乡。

不知道站了多久，堂本剛才终于有了一些睡意。他回过头，月光照亮了光一安稳的睡颜。

战争在他身上停止。

日子几乎是一成不变地过着。光一养成了新的作息——在时针到９前起床、洗漱、吃早餐，之后就是做一些无聊的数字游戏等待午饭时间。午饭后城岛医生会过来。城岛医生走后光一就会午睡，一直睡到晚饭时间。吃完晚饭他会做简单的锻炼，直到堂本剛回来，两个人闲聊几句后，熄灯睡下。

这样的日子过久了，光一都会怀疑现在并不是战争时期，身处的国家里并没有打得你死我活的两派。因为无论堂本剛也好，今井也罢，谁都没有告诉过他任何一点关于战争的进展。

而城岛每次来看诊，今井都会在旁边看着。光一有些紧张，以为今井发现了什么。

“年轻人底子就是好，”城岛微笑着拍拍伤员的肩膀，“石膏给你拆掉了。记得走路的时候慢一点，别又摔断了来找我。”

今井在旁边帮光一道谢。

城岛深深看了光一一眼，朗声笑道：“医生当然负责救死扶伤。”

今井送城岛出去，开门时恰好看见堂本剛站在门口。

“少佐。”他立刻站直向少佐行礼。

堂本剛点点头，一伸头看见光一腿上的石膏拆了，就问城岛：“他可以走路了？”

“走慢点的话没问题。”城岛答。

“这样啊，谢谢您。”他侧身让路给城岛。

堂本少佐没有穿外套，只着浅灰色的收腰马甲，里面是一件整洁挺阔的白衬衫。军帽也没戴，头发还是梳得很光顺，在脑后扎成一个小啾啾。

光一看着他，脑海中忽然闪过那个被他们抓到的Omega文员。

那个人似乎也是扎了这样一个小啾啾，后来被Alpha们大声嘲笑，还被剪掉当成战利品。

“小翼，你帮我准备车子吧。”少佐突然发话。

今井一愣：“您是要去哪里？”

“出去散心。”

而等光一一瘸一拐地上了车，他才意识到堂本剛说的散心，是要带着自己一起去。

今井站在车外，仍然有些担心。“少佐，他毕竟是俘虏，您这样带出去……”他欲言又止。

“我选了他，他就是我的人。我的人带哪儿去不是我说了算吗？”堂本剛丝毫不在意，“再说我带他出去又不是不带回来。谁要是说三道四，你请他到我面前说。”

话都说到这份上，今井也不好再多嘴。只好行礼目送长官的车离开。

光一坐在副驾驶位上，时不时偷瞄看起来心情很好的少佐。

“怎么这么不放心，”堂本剛吃吃地笑，“是怕我把你杀了还是卖了？”

谁知道呢？我的命可捏在你手上。光一收回视线，直视前方。

然后肩膀被猛地拍了一记。

战俘吓得浑身一激灵，差点就要骂人。结果他一扭头就对上堂本剛玩味的笑脸，登时一句话也说不出来。

“我看你在房间里关了那么久，特意带你出来散散心。怎么这个表情？你又不是不知道我多忙，怎么笑都不笑一下。”

听起来，很像在撒娇。

光一没明白少佐的意思，眼珠转了半天，勉勉强强挤出一个笑容。

然后被少佐用手糊了一脸。

“别笑了，”少佐自己却笑得很开心，“丑死了。”

堂本少佐身份很高，车子所到之处自然畅通无阻。他把车开到一个港口后让光一下车。

“您不担心我会跑吗？”光一忽然福至心灵地发问。他身上没有任何束缚，想逃的话并非不可能。

少佐像看傻子一样看了他一会儿。“光一君，”他摸出别在后腰的配枪，“如果你觉得可以跑得赢子弹，试试也没有关系。而且这里也有巡逻军，即使你现在抢下这把枪杀了我，他们也会立刻过来处决你。”

在任何时刻都可以快速做出多种预案，不愧是指挥官。但光一听出了别的意味。

“您，不怕吗？”他问，试图从少佐的眼睛里看到答案。

这个问题似乎很好笑。堂本剛愣了两秒，之后笑得眼泪都要出来了。

“有没有人说过你有点傻啊？”他凑得近到几乎可以亲到的位置看着光一的眼睛，“我是人，当然会怕。”

我只是相信你不会这么做而已。

少佐蜻蜓点水地在战俘的嘴唇上亲了一下，然后坐回去解开安全带。“行了，下车吧。”

光一呆滞在座位上，半天才回神。他匆匆忙忙地下车，瘸着腿追赶已经散步到前面的少佐。

不知何时到来的春天，化成风温柔地从他们身边经过。

“腿还好吗？”少佐刻意放慢步伐。

“还好，比徒步行军的时候好很多了。”

“那就好，” 少佐假装没有看见战俘额上的薄汗，“山下公园有来过吗？”

战俘摇摇头。他是西边的孩子，从没来过东边。

“这样啊……”见这方面也聊不起来，堂本剛语气轻快地再次转换话题， “这几天，你们的部队打得挺不错的。” 

战俘的眼睛被点亮：“真的？”

“嗯，你们的指挥官还是挺花心思的。兵力有限但还是舍得调出部队来吸引我们的注意力……”

试图声东击西吗？光一冷静思考着。

“当然啦被我看穿了。”少佐快乐得像在说打通了困难的游戏关卡一样。

哈啊？

堂本剛找了个长椅坐下，还拍拍椅面让光一也坐下。光一傻站在原地没动。

“喂，”他喊他，“光一君不会真的以为打了败仗我会开心吧？”

堂本光一目瞪口呆——这让他怎么回答。他们是不同阵营的人，始终站在对立面上。

但他知道，想让堂本剛失败太难了。

“你们的部队损失惨重，这几天都在休整，所以我才有空带你出来散心。”

堂本少佐又开始晃腿，好像真的是出来郊游。

光一坐在他身边，可以看见少佐颈后那片抑制剂贴片。堂本剛一直都贴着它，它让他看起来与Beta无异。

“说起来，你知道出来散心的好处是什么吗？”少佐忽然扭过脑袋问他。

光一摇头。

少佐的手摸到后颈的贴片，他看着光一，眼神里是光一看不懂的东西。眨眼之间，堂本剛撕下了那片抑制剂贴片。

几乎是瞬间，一阵熟悉的味道涌进了他的鼻腔。

“……下雨了？”光一下意识伸出手去接，但什么都没有落入他的掌心。

堂本剛观察着光一的反应，嘴角忍不住上弯。

其实他也很久没有闻到过自己信息素了。为了防止出现信息素暴走引发混乱或者暴露位置的情况，军队要求所有Alpha和Omega军人都必须24小时贴着抑制剂贴片。前线部队的军营和后方指挥中心以及军官们的居住地也都定时喷洒阻隔剂以将信息素带来的影响降低至最小。

军人自然服从命令。不过一直贴着贴片并不舒服。贴片上有相当剂量的抑制剂，长时间使用会让腺体变得不稳定。

所以遇到下雨天或者外出散心的时候，堂本剛会偷偷撕下贴片，稍微放个风。

现在天清气爽，万里无云，根本没有半点要下雨的意思。光一意识到，有的不是雨，是堂本少佐的信息素。

“还挺好闻的吧？”堂本少佐自己也努力吸鼻子闻闻，“我挺喜欢的。说起来，我还是雨男呢，大概是因为这个，上将从来都不会让我去前线呢。”

信息素是雨的味道的人还是个雨男，意外得和谐，甚至有点可爱。

堂本少佐好奇地凑到光一后颈处，幼犬般左闻闻右闻闻。他当然什么都闻不出，因为光一同样贴着抑制剂贴片。

光一被闻得不好意思。他还没有和母亲以外的Omega离得这么近过，加上堂本剛撕了贴片，信息素的味道直冲他脑门。

即使是雨，也有连绵细雨和倾盆大雨之分。

现在么？现在是小雨转中雨。

少佐挪挪位置，离光一更近了一些。“呐，光一，”他压低声音，“我们来交换秘密吧。”

“诶？”

“用我的秘密，换你的信息素味道，怎么样？”堂本剛还是笑眯眯的模样，堂本光一却觉得他比任何炮弹都要危险。

身为被选中的俘虏，光一身上承担着一项非常重要的责任。只是过去快一个月堂本剛都没有提及此事，于是他就自然而然地认为，或许不会发生。毕竟当下除了AO结合之外，辅助手段也很多。现在军队里研制的抑制剂作用时间已经可以维持3个月，正常情况下覆盖三次Omega发情期不成问题。

“但是我对那种强效抑制剂过敏。”堂本剛摇头晃脑的，明明是让军医们操碎了心的家伙，此刻却像在说什么很值得骄傲的事情。

但如果是这样，军队同意堂本剛挑选合适的Alpha战俘加以利用，也不是不合情理。

光一还忙着若有所思，堂本剛已经靠近他，问他有没有兴趣在车里做。

“……啊？”

少佐的手指在光一的脸上画圈：“这可是很难得的机会，光一，在能闻得到信息素的情况下做。回去的话就只能闻到空气清新剂了。”

“您……闻到过其他人的信息素吗？我是说，就是……”

“西边的孩子的吗？”堂本剛似笑非笑，不答反问，“你以为，军队同意我挑选战俘但还要喷阻隔剂是为了什么呢？”

为了什么……光一被雨包围，而雨幕之中藏着问题的答案。

“是为了我不被你们Alpha控制啊。”

闻不到信息素，Omega会受到的影响就会大大减弱。他可以不完全被本性控制，还能留出理智来命令Alpha。对于Alpha来说也是一样，抑制身体内部会被Omega信息素激发的那一部分本能，他就还会记得自己是个战俘，是个虽然性别为Alpha但命运被Omega捏在手里的阶下囚。

“那为什么……？”战俘又有问题。

堂本剛觉得他真是好玩，像个小孩一样总有问题。“因为你很乖。”他说。

山下公园这个地方，之前他也带过别人来，只是那些人的时间都停在下车的那一刻，或者更早的时候。他还没来得及和他们闲聊，说些小秘密或者玩笑话，就不得不先拿出枪来。

他没有射击过腿部，从来都是瞄准头——试图逃跑的战俘没有好下场。此刻不死，那就是拖回审讯室里打到喘不出下一口气。所以比起让他们活着挣扎到绝望，不如此刻就让他们怀抱着希望死去。

仁慈的形式并非只有一种。

少佐明白，面前的堂本光一肯定也想着逃走。可到目前为止他都表现得很好，甚至算得上可圈可点，那自己就没有理由和必要始终拉着最高警报。

至少不用像之前那几个一样，晚上都要捆着丢到墙角去。

军用吉普的空间相比一般私家车宽敞不少，不过到底是密闭空间，不肖一刻，密到叫人喘不过气的夏日暴雨就来临了。

堂本剛的手已经在光一的后颈上挠痒痒。

“你多大了？”他问，嘴角又是笑意。

堂本少佐似乎时时刻刻都在笑，就好像他天生长了一张笑脸。但他的笑容很少可以让别人也笑起来，光一想大概是因为少佐笑只不过是习惯，从来不是因为开心。

大约是在试图解下对方的防备，至少伸手不打笑脸人。

“……２０岁。”战俘忍不住缩脖子。而少佐的脖颈就在他的视野之中，光洁白嫩，像博物馆里精心保存的玉。

“比我小５岁啊，”少佐又靠近了些，“我差不多也是在你这个年纪入伍的呢。”

车内原有的阻隔剂被风吹得一干二净，现在只有无尽的大雨。

货真价实的Omega在向自己靠近，年轻人的心跳愈发得快，他甚至可以感受到自己的腺体也在肿胀，随时要冲破那层贴片。

少佐拉近他们之间最后的距离。他拉住战俘不知道该摆在何处的手搭在自己的腰上，手指则撕起贴片的一角。他的头靠在Alpha的颈窝里，舌头则舔舐着战俘战栗的皮肤。

“来吧，我们来交换秘密。” 

说起恋爱对象，在和平年代里，堂本光一大概会想到很多人的样子：上学时隔壁Omega专门高中里那些三三两两走在一起的，听见Alpha吹口哨就会脸红的Omega们；电车上轻声感谢Alpha关照的易感期Omega；走在路上会因为自己一眼而害羞低头的Omega……

他应该会和一个仰慕自己的Omega结合，组建一个普通的温馨家庭，有几个孩子，就这么平淡地过完作为Alpha的一生。

但是战争改变了一切。所有的Alpha和男性Beta都应征入伍，Omega被视为战利品，是宝贵的资源。所有的平静都不复存在，没有Omega会在外抛头露面，他们都躲在军队建立的避难所里，听到任何紧急军情都会惶恐不安。

再也没有爱情，没有９９朵玫瑰，没有漫天樱花时的心跳与脸红，有的只剩掠夺与论功行赏。无论是战俘还是难民，只要是Omega，就逃不过被凌虐的下场。

留给败者的路通常都是死路。所以即使是堂本剛这样的少佐，或者说正因为他是少佐，才更不能失败。他必须全力以赴，让胜利的天平朝自己的方向倾斜。

但是现在，堂本剛和他在战争的后方，无人的公园里，玩着偷情一般的惊险浪漫。

堂本剛躺在后座上，马甲掉落在地，衬衫扣子被战俘解开，松散地挂着。他想去解开自己的那个小啾啾——它有些硌脑袋——但手被战俘捉着抵在了车玻璃上。

“你比我还急。”他调笑单腿挤在自己双腿之间的年轻人，又用膝盖去蹭年轻人精瘦的腰。

良好的训练给予了战俘发达的手臂肌肉，他一手就压制住少佐，另一只则谨慎地在少佐袒露的胸上煽风点火。

这只是开始，太过分了会引起人注意。

但暴雨下得人心浮气躁，让他想要听从本能。

“你的腿好使力吗？”少佐问他。

伤腿一直半悬着，使力自然困难。不过光一咬着嘴唇不肯示弱，不想在这个时候被Omega看扁了。

２０岁的毛头小子啊。堂本剛在心里感叹，自己也是有过这样不服输的时刻的。

不过性爱寻求的是让双方都舒服，此刻逞强并没有任何意义。

“放开我。”少佐发出不容置疑的命令。

战俘顿时没了执拗，乖乖地收回自己的手，低着脑袋半跪在座位上一动不动。

少佐支撑着坐起来，他的头发乱了，左右都散了几绺。他没有笑，看起来颇为严肃，甚至是不悦。

“这个时候，没有逞强的必要哦。”

光一低声辩解：“我没有。”

死小孩还嘴硬。堂本剛白他一眼，懒得说话直接上手，把Alpha按倒在座椅上。

虽然倒下去的时候头砸的有点痛，但光一的大脑通常运转。

堂本少佐是个很温柔的人。他看穿了自己的死扛与逞能——不仅仅是伤腿，还有信息素。

Alpha在进入军队后都要接受自体信息素抑制训练，简而言之就是即使被Omega信息素诱惑也绝不动摇的反人类训练。不动摇不仅仅是不被诱导，同时也不能释放出自体的信息素，避免被间谍记住了气味引发问题。

此时的堂本光一就在拼命忍耐。训练时教官用的是人工合成的信息素，过分甜腻，虽然浓度很高但实际上大部分Alpha都不喜欢它。但真正的Omega释放的信息素，大多恬淡温和，轻而易举就能引诱到涉世未深的Alpha。

堂本剛的信息素也不例外。他是没有杀伤力的雨，是温柔的、味道近乎没有的水，是静静包围你但只会让你觉得安心的氛围。即便眼下信息素浓度很高，或许某一刻还会成为利刃，那也将是一刀毙命的利落，不会留人在痛苦中挣扎。

少佐骑在战俘腰上，确保自己不会碰到他的伤腿。他俯下身，手指随着视线抚摸战俘精致又坚毅的脸庞。

如墨如星，如画如金。

“有没有人说过，”少佐亲吻战俘的额头，“你长得很好看？”

关于容貌的赞誉，光一可以说是从小听到大。只是在堂本剛面前，他会忘记这些。

“您长得也……很好看。”他的声音在颤抖，却是真真切切发自内心。

堂本剛长得很好看，他一直是这么想的。每次看到时，他都会这么想。虽然Omega中不乏美人，但堂本剛美得出类拔萃又别具一格，任谁看一眼都会忘不掉。

如果要国文一直中等水平的堂本光一仔细说说堂本剛好看在哪里，他会说，哪里长得都很好看。眼睛很好看，又圆又亮；鼻子很好看，小巧挺拔；嘴巴很好看，嘟嘟的，还喜欢鼓着。但要问他堂本剛为什么和别人不一样时，他就说不出来了。

是堂本剛的五官都很好看的缘故吗？不是。是他的眉眼骨骼在硬朗与柔和中找到了平衡，他的眼神锋利时，谁都不会忘记他是个男人。可他像现在这样散了头发，眉眼带笑，风情万种的，又很容易被当成是为女性。

大约就是会让人忘记他的性别的那种力量，是堂本剛独有的美吧。

少佐笑笑，把落下的头发挂到耳后，亲吻了一下战俘的鼻子。“谢谢你，光一。”他说。

战俘闭着眼，耳根热得发烫。

少佐的手指插入战俘柔软的发中，像在撸自己的爱猫。他与战俘接吻。战俘太过小心翼翼，他就用舌头悉心教导，引诱他大胆一些。

一丝硝烟的气味溜进鼻腔。少佐皱眉抬头，车外什么人都没有。

战俘露出无奈的笑容——他的信息素就是这奇怪的硝烟味。

堂本剛也很快地反应过来，他看向少佐，这次真的是在笑——不仅嘴角上弯，连虎牙都露出来了；眼睛笑得眯成一线，苹果肌轮廓格外凸显。 

他是发自内心在笑。

“还真是合时宜的味道。”他像是在夸赞，又去亲吻光一的眼睛。

硝烟又如何？大雨会洗刷掉一切。

堂本光一半靠着车门，快感一波接着一波冲上头顶，四肢都被刺激得酥麻，几乎要将他掀翻过去。

堂本剛正跪在车地板上努力地吞吐Alpha那根直挺的性器。

光是看着这样的画面，堂本光一就血气上涌，头脑发昏。他想按着堂本剛的头，狠狠地操干他那张能说会道的嘴。

可是他不能。

少佐口得相当卖力，下巴酸胀。他吐出那根总是顶着喉咙的性器，喘着粗气趴在光一身上。战俘紧盯着他，眼里是毫不掩饰的欲望。

“光一，”堂本剛读懂了他的讯息，“喊我‘剛’。”

“剛。”光一从善如流。

剛又一次笑了，爬上后座和他接吻。光一逐渐大胆，按着剛的脑袋拼命去争夺他口中的氧气。大雨将他裹挟，周身淋得湿透，最后的氧气都在堂本少佐的身体里。

“光一……”剛有些缺氧，他拍拍光一，光一便放开他。

“脸红了。”光一说。

剛没力气反驳他。两个人气喘吁吁地凝望着彼此。

不过时候正好。

光一的手从剛的脖颈划到腰间。黑色的腰带很碍事，他便三下两下解开了它。枪托里那把鲁格P-08手枪重量可观，但是剛抬手就把他扔到了一边。

“很重，对吧？”他说着，自己解开了裤子上的扣子，光一帮忙拉拽，白花花的大腿根露了出来，白得光一倒吸一口凉气。

他大着胆子摸了上去——软软的，很有弹性，大力揉捏就会留下印记。

原来Omega的身体摸起来是这样的感觉吗？

光一觉得新世界的大门正在他面前缓缓打开。

剛将裤子褪到膝盖，手顺着自己的脊骨摸下去，摸到臀缝里那个隐秘的入口。他这段时间确实太忙了，忙着将西边的军队各自击退，当然光一伤了的腿也在他的考虑中，总之，已经有两个多月他都没有好好慰劳自己的身体了。

Omega熟悉自己的身体，直接伸了二指进去。敏感的身体许久未开发，猛然一个刺激叫他自己先软了腰。一手撑在光一结实的八块腹肌上，急促地喘着。

“剛？”光一被他的变化，或者说那一掌吸引，好奇心是野火，烧了一片理智。

剛顾不上回应他，全心投入自我开发。身体的每一丝变化此刻都格外明显——做爱，或者发情期的那些时光里，他总是对自己人类的身份产生某种怀疑。人体里70%都是水不假，但它们都是分散着的，并不会形成波浪或者漩涡。

然而此时此刻，身体里的海浪又开始冲刷他。剛闭上眼就能看见那样的浪：怕是有五层楼那么高，铺天盖地地向他压下来。他闭上眼，做好了粉身碎骨的准备。但在以为死亡即将来临的瞬间，海浪化成了雨，那股要吞没一切的力量消失不见。睁开眼时，自己还活着，只是濡湿，好像经历了一场细雨。于是他站在岸上，看下一波浪潮即将来临，再次闭上眼睛。

而光一就是在这个时候与他一同站在岸上。

剛睁开眼睛，战俘已经完全坐起来，他们离得很近，呼吸与信息素交织，成年人才懂得讯息穿插其中。

雨下个不停，硝烟也始终未止。

“是这里吗？”光一问少佐水光潋滟的眸子。他顺着剛的胳膊摸下去，找到了这具身体里的开关。

两根手指的研磨已然挑起情欲，光一那第三根没轻没重的手指就直接让剛叫出了声。

是很短促的一声，只是叫出来就让少佐面红耳赤。他顾不得仪态，急急地抽出自己的手勾着光一的脖子平复呼吸。身体里流出了许多粘腻，温热、湿漉漉的一大片，几乎都淌在了光一的小腹上。

光一的手指还插在里面。他的思维变得清晰。三根手指齐头并进，快速抽插了几下就让剛像水一样要化成一滩。剛挂在他身上，他又抓住剛的肩膀强迫他后仰，剛只能跪坐着，后穴深深地吞下三根手指。穴口猛烈地收缩，想要把外物挤出去。一旦手指要抽出又开始绞紧，肠液分泌更多。一抽一插，竟然卜滋卜滋地有了水声。

他们都听见了。

剛尚未来得及羞臊，乳头就被战俘叼住吮吸。他怕痒，想缩回去，却被光一掰着肩膀又往前送了送。他的身体被折成一个弧形，脊背和腰都拉得酸痛，屁股里还塞着光一的手指，胸口也被啃得又痒又疼。

“光一……”少佐的脑袋随着战俘的动作一晃一晃，他快不行了，胸口与后穴同时失守，前端也硬得难受。可是靠自己的抚慰根本没什么用，揭不开闭锁了沸腾欲望的盖子。

他的浪潮，被冻结了。

“我在。”

战俘抽出手指，每一根上都沾着少佐身体里流出的液体。他扶着少佐的腰，让性器对准正在下雨的穴口。只是蹭一蹭，少佐就会呜咽，哀求他快点插进去。

“……不，不行了……快点……插，插进去……”

光一不知道少佐是不是真的在哭。他听从了命令——也听从了本性——一口气插到底。

少佐发出惊叫：“啊——！”

这次是真的哭了。

局部暴雨从头浇下。

“别哭，剛。”

光一仰头吻去剛的眼泪，腰小幅度地摆动。一手掐着剛的腰窝逼着他往下坐得更深，另一手则快速套弄着Omega可怜的前端。

前后夹击，这次无处可逃。

被冻住的海浪瞬间融化，毫不留情地拍打着剛。碎裂的海浪带走了他。他能感到自己被冲刷，被卷入深深的海里。海水涌入他的身体。他变成了鱼，又变成水，最后变成雨，重新回到地面。

好喜欢这样的感觉。

好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢。喜欢到要死掉了……

剛仿若幼兽般颤声哀鸣着，射在了光一手里。

光一停了动作，实际上他也快要到达高潮。只是剛停下来，他不敢再动。

“只能到这里了……”

剛喘得厉害，大约是太久没做，身体都有些跟不上。光一不解，但Omega已经扶着座椅背猫腰站了起来——腿甚至还在打战，后穴也还在流水——他拨开彻底散乱的头发，再次跪下来吞入光一昂扬的性器。

战俘意识到了悲哀的现实——他不可能和少佐就这么做到最后。

很快战俘就交代在了少佐的口中。少佐被呛着了，但还是把白浊都吞了下去，如饿囚食粥，末了还舔舔嘴唇，似乎是感谢款待。他们对视一眼，伸头交换一个腥膻的吻。

“今天要挨骂了。”剛低低地笑，靠着光一的身子看窗外爽朗的蓝天。

光一拨弄着剛乱糟糟的头发，试图重新让它恢复整齐的样子。“为什么？”他问，问得漫不经心。

“肯定被发现了，异常响动的吉普车什么的。”

“诶？”那岂不是很糟糕。

剛扭头看他的反应，果然当真了。

“噗，”他憋不住笑出来，还糊了一把光一的震惊脸，“就是发现了也没有人敢说的。”

光一愣了愣，思路转过弯来——哪个巡逻兵敢上报少佐的性生活呢？怕不是看到是堂本剛的车子就赶紧走开了。

“你欺负我。”光一说完就被自己吓了一跳——这话听着实在太像撒娇了。

但剛似乎不觉得有什么。他半蹲着把裤子提起来，扣上扣子，甚至没管那些乱七八糟的体液还沾在身上，然后捡起落在地上的腰带和皱成一团的马甲，打开车门就下车了。

光一还呆滞着，他看着车窗外少佐低着头把腰带系好，扣上衬衫的扣子，再抖了抖马甲套上，又从口袋里摸出一片贴片贴在后颈，很是利落——似乎什么都没有发生，他只是在车里睡了个午觉。

他是堂本少佐，不是剛。战俘不无失落地想。他把自己的衣服也穿穿好，黑色的裤子上有一大摊水渍，那是这场性爱仅存的一点证据。

至于信息素……

光一摇下车窗。风灌了进来。

今日天气晴好，降水概率为0。

从战争开始到现在，已经过去了半年。而光一来到东边，也差不多一个半月。他的腿虽然没有好全，不过走路也不会太明显地不平衡。今井建议他在房间里走动走动，他就扶着手边能抓到的东西绕着房间走路锻炼。走几圈就会出一身汗，但效果显著。

堂本剛还是很忙碌，那天之后他又投入了战争，有时是在光一吃晚饭的时候突然回来洗个澡又离开，有时是光一睡下后才轻手轻脚地推开门，有时是一整夜都没有回来。

但是在能相处的时间里，他们很频繁地做爱。在光一看少佐的眼神太过炙热的时候，在少佐有些疲倦和焦躁的时候，在他们都渴望着什么的时候。

似乎那次散心之后，他们都对对方有了瘾，只要看着对方，就会想要和对方紧紧缠在一起。

房间里有保险套，于是战俘被允许在插入时射出来。那和在少佐嘴里的感觉完全不一样。担心隔音效果的少佐只能死死咬着浴巾，高潮了也是呜咽着哭，像个畏惧的孩子。温存片刻后，战俘会抽出性器，把有些重量的保险套打个结丢到一边去，再撕开个新的套上，重新投入下一波的浪潮里。

没有雨，也没有硝烟，室内是一片清新。少佐有时会撕开贴片，战俘就会舔舐那肿胀的腺体，细细珍藏仅剩的一丝春雨。他轻轻啃咬着，听少佐哼出好听的嘤咛。

无论是暂时标记还是永久标记，都不被允许。那么，只能更热烈地冲撞，更忘我地亲吻，才能尽量地填补那些空隙。

并不限于床，浴室、餐桌、单人沙发、全身镜，能做的地方他们都做过。

他们站在浴室里一起被热水浇头，吻到快要窒息。剛仰起头就呛了水，低下头又是那个和他争夺氧气的人。他盘着光一的腰，挂在他身上，唯一的支撑就是两个人身体相连之处。光一操得又狠又快，他一点抵抗的力气都没有，只能由着光一带他坠入深渊。

餐桌上狭窄，剛躺在上面总是被撞得要滚下去，只能趴着。冰凉的桌面和发烫的肌肤相遇，注定是无法调和。乳尖被按在桌面不断摩擦，很快就有些破皮。于是光一体谅地让剛扶着餐桌。剛被捞着腰压成直角，身强力壮的家伙像机关枪一样快而稳定地高歌猛进。少佐一低头就可以看见战俘的那根不断出入自己身体，五脏六腑都在此时全力感受另外一个人在自己身体里驰骋。如果是一个普通的Omega这么被Alpha干，一定会怀孕吧？他毫不怀疑。

单人沙发同时被两个人偏爱。剛跪在沙发上，旁边就是窗子，窗外是或热闹或寂静的横滨。而光一就站在他身后操他，甚至打开窗户。他恐惧又快乐，甬道下意识收紧，然后屁股会被重重地打了一记。疼痛与被操干的刺激同时袭来，剛却还要死死咬着靠枕，不能叫出一点声音。等光一站得累了，他们就叠坐在一起，光一一边干剛一边拉着他的手帮着他自慰，还让剛看全身镜里的他们——堂本少佐已不是堂本少佐，只是一个翘着屁股被Alpha操干得两眼失神的Omega。

他们说黄色笑话，说下流段子，用没有廉耻的称谓：哥哥、爸爸、奥さん、つよ、宝宝……

他们会在精疲力竭的性爱后相拥在床上说一些无聊的话题：小时候最讨厌的课程、新年时最期待吃的和果子、老家院子里开很多花的树。有时剛还会哼歌给光一听，是永远不变的那一句“那个人已经远去了……那个人真的已经远去了……就是那个人呀……”哼得累了，两个人沉沉睡去，第二天再看着对方醒来。

某天，今井来敲门通知剛召开了紧急会议时，房间里两个人正翻云覆雨。剛应下来，顾不上安抚箭在弦上的光一，跳下床去捡衣服穿。他弯着腰套裤子时，屁股里忽然被塞了个东西。

“诶！”时间已经来不及了，怎么还胡闹！他回头去瞪人，发现那人手里拿着个熟悉的铁盒。

光一不管不顾，甚至用硬挺挺的性器把糖球往里推，剛险些把控不住。

今井还在门口等。他要赶紧了。

少佐没时间处理糖球，赶紧对着全身镜整理了一下衣装和头发就跟着今井离开。一路上那颗糖球都在折磨他，来来回回地碾着敏感点。今井看他脸色红得不太正常，问他是不是不舒服。指挥官摇摇头，说只是有点热。

才刚开春，哪里热？今井秘书官觉得奇怪，又不好多问。

一场会开得堂本剛心猿意马，他根本看不进去那些军情，也听不进其他人的分析。已经打到了这个时候，西边不过是负隅顽抗。在福冈搞兵力集结是想借此消耗东边的主力军，赢不了也能拼个鱼死网破。

“直接封锁城市，”他撑着桌子，紧紧地收缩着后穴，生怕即将泛滥的液体漏出来，“饿到他们自己投降未止。”

“如果不投降呢？”有人质疑。

堂本少佐声音清冷：“没有如果。不投降的话，他们就要狠下心让福冈的所有平民来给他们陪葬。我不相信冈田准一有这个决心。”

其他人纷纷噤声，心里感叹堂本剛冷心冷情，行事完全不像Omega。

只是这一招想来非常有用。对于东边的军队来说，即便困死福冈一城也没有什么损失。但对西边来说则完全不同。且不说福冈这样的大城市沦陷会多么挫败他们的斗志，更主要的是，出身西边的士兵总有身在福冈的家人朋友，如果让他们知道自己的家人朋友可能因为军队坚持不投降而活活饿死，怕是会先从内部乱起来。

散会后堂本剛急匆匆地出了办公室，一不留心和路过的人撞了个满怀。今井扶住他，他赶紧和人道歉。原来撞到的是城岛。城岛笑着说没事。他也就不多客套，一路小跑去开车回宿舍。今井甚至没追上他。

光一正在睡觉，他在剛走后，想象着和他做的感觉纾解了欲望。剛看见他睡得很熟，就悄悄地进了浴室，想要赶紧把那颗该死的糖弄出来。原本不是很深，但他害怕被人发觉，过于紧张，一收一缩，竟然让糖越来越往里了。

液体淋了一手，糖却没有一点要出来的意思。剛跪趴在地上，屁股高高地撅着，然后用手努力地去摸那颗硬球。才试了两次，他便气喘吁吁，腰软得厉害，只能抽出手指趴在地上缓神。

突然一根手指伸入穴口，勾着糖球往外挪。

剛吓得不行，甬道猛然收缩，把那根手指也绞住了。他回头，光一正赤身裸体地站在他身后，腿间的那根东西精神得不像话。

“你……”剛看着他说不出话。

被体液包裹了这么久，球已经小了一圈。光一并不急于把糖球拿出来，他按着球慢慢地碾过内壁，看着剛因为快感浑身颤抖，屁股撅得更高。

“我做梦梦见你了，醒来发现你的帽子在外面，就进来看看，”他说着，取出那颗球，强行塞进了剛的嘴里，“原来少佐已经迫不及待了……”

剛含着沾着液体的糖，屁股被Alpha勃发的性器填满。他咬碎了糖，嘤嘤啊啊地喊着意味不明的东西，直到被光一内射，神智出走。

两个人过了好一会儿才意识到出了问题。堂本光一被赶出了浴室，他敲门，剛并不理他。剛泡在浴缸里，张开腿一点一点将光一射的东西都弄出来，心里还盘算着避孕药如果没剩了要怎么办。

尽管没有标记也没有成结，但内射对Omega来说就有怀孕的风险。

如果只是自己怀孕生子，堂本剛没有任何抗拒。他是Omega，这是他的宿命。但现在不可以。以他少佐的身份，一旦被标记怀孕，光一必然面临死刑，甚至这个孩子也肯定会被强制流产。

一个高级指挥官，被敌方战俘标记怀孕，是奇耻大辱。

如果，剛想着，如果战后，他和光一都还活着，还有机会以普通人的身份再次相遇，或许那个时候他们可以在一起，组建一个家庭，生几个孩子，老了再来闲聊曾经在山下公园干的荒唐事。

他走到洗脸池前冲了把脸，看着镜子里的自己——腰上、胸前、脖子上，全是光一留下的印记，严密厚实的制服将它们彻底掩盖。但每个月月初军官都要接受定期体检，所以后面几天要节制一些，如果军医看到这些印子，怕是光一也会被“征调”去什么地方，然后悄无声息地死去。

这样的事情已经发生过一次了，绝不能再有第二次。

剛整理好情绪，披着浴巾打开了浴室的门。光一竟然还站在原地，一看见他就深鞠躬向他谢罪。

这算什么呢？剛觉得好笑，他让战俘站好，然后推他进了浴室。

“好好洗个澡吧，等会儿带你下去散步。”

每一个看到剛的士兵都会和他问好，剛只是淡淡笑着和那些人点头致意。光一跟在他身后半步，他看得出，士兵们都很喜欢这个少佐。

当然，也不是很喜欢自己这个西边来的。

少佐悠然地走着，遇到了其他的长官还打个招呼。

“坂本将军今天已经回来了吗？看来真是一切顺利啊。”

“还不是靠你的指挥，”姓坂本的少将看起来很是温和，“这位是？”他看向光一。

堂本少佐得意地挑眉：“我挑的。”

“啧。”坂本笑着摇摇头，和堂本剛挥手告别。

目送坂本少将进了楼里，少佐回头告诉战俘，坂本将军是从广岛回来的。

从广岛回来的？连驻守广岛的少将都回来了，那就意味着除了九州，西边的其他部分都已经被东部的军队拿下。

光一看着少佐沉默良久，他知道，败局已定。

“前线的高级军官大部分都在回来的路上，战争很快就要结束了。”少佐心满意足，既然战争避免不了生灵涂炭，那么尽快结束就是对天下人都好的选择。

走到后门处，几个士兵押着两个人从宿舍楼内出来。看到堂本剛，就停下来向他行礼。堂本剛简单回礼，问他们要带这两个人去哪里。

“行刑场，”为首的士兵答道，“都是西边来的家伙。长官挑回来的，昨天被抓到传消息给西边，长官说直接处理掉。”

“哦，那你们去吧。”堂本剛后退半步，给他们让了条路。

那两名战俘原本低着头，听见士兵和堂本剛的交谈时就顺势看了过去。

他们看见了站在堂本剛身后的堂本光一。

光一也是一愣——被押着的两个人分明是和他同属一排的战友，只是名字一时间想不起来。

“光一……”其中一人喊出了他的名字。

剛侧头看战俘一眼。战俘僵硬在原地，嘴巴张了张，似乎是想说什么。

士兵拖着那两个人往外走，一个人忽然猛烈地挣扎起来，一个劲儿要往光一的方向扑。

光一还未来得及反应，眼睛先被一只手捂住。下一秒，枪声在他耳边响起，硝烟弥散。

“带走吧。”少佐将手枪收回枪袋，神色如常。被他的突发行为惊呆的士兵都呆了几秒才赶忙将尸体拖出去。

堂本剛收回手，并没有和光一说一句话。枪声引来了巡逻兵，他们一见堂本少佐，赶忙来问出了什么事。堂本剛笑笑答，只是处决告密者。

长官处理告密者，巡逻兵们当然不会有异议。

步是散不下去了。

巡逻兵走远了，剛也打算回去。他甫一转身，手腕就被光一抓住了。

“你为什么要杀他？”光一质问他，眼眶发红，似有怒气。

你明明知道，他是我的战友，还要当着我的面枪决他。

剛坦然地看着光一，没有一点目光躲闪。“如果他扑过来，”他说，“下一个被枪决的就是你。”

虽然知道袒护战俘的后果，可我还是想要保护你。

这种蠢事，我就是会做。

“为什么……”

战俘捂着脸，痛苦地呜咽。他是活生生的人，是有感情的，没有办法看着曾经与自己并肩作战的人就这样死在自己面前。

他没有堂本剛那么狠的心。

“光一你隶属西边的七十九军五营一排，对吧？”少佐忽然问他。

“……是。”

“两个月前，你们俘获了我们一支护送高级军官的小队，里面有一个扎着头发的Omega秘书官，对吧？”

“……是。”

“小队里的其他人都被处决，唯独秘书官被留了下来。他被丢进了Alpha们中间，据说上过他的人有三个排。”

“……”

“等我们的军队打过去想救人的时候，那个秘书官已经自尽了。”

“……”

“那个秘书官是我的秘书官。”少佐说。

明明是阳春三月，为什么会觉得这么冷呢？战俘站在原地，如坠冰窟，冷得发抖。

少佐的语气和表情一样，始终没有什么起伏：“如果觉得愤怒，随你便。这就是战争，输的一方没有话语权。”

如果秘书官是被枪决的，或许自己也不会那么痛苦，少佐想。偏偏同为Omega，还知悉秘书官生前遭遇了多么残酷的事情。现在只是杀了一个敌方的泄密者而已，实际是杀一千一万都不足以平息心中怒气。

“那你为什么没有杀了我？”战俘问少佐，“我也是那个队伍里的人。”

少佐叹了口气，说：“因为我知道你没有。你是先遣小队，抓到他们之后就交给后面的大队了。”

光一愕然，剛竟连这些都知道。

“回去吧，”剛替他擦掉挂在脸上的泪水，走回来时的路。

一晃就是四月，战争即将结束。之前在前线领兵的高级军官们陆陆续续都回到了横滨，士兵之间也都在传着前线的各种捷报，军营里一片喜气洋洋。

剛不再花大把的时间在会议室里讨论进攻与防守策略，时不时拉着今井去街上的甜品店买小蛋糕。指挥官是不忙了，秘书官的事情还是不少。今井分身乏术，几次都想劝少佐带堂本光一出去，但最后也没能说出口。

他知道堂本剛一直对战俘很好，基本都好吃好喝地养着，明面上说利用其实很少为难。但堂本剛最初挑选的战俘因为他太过关心回护而被征调去当苦役，这件事在军营里也传得很开。当时的战俘没多久就因为肺炎死了。

想来少佐不愿意带着堂本光一去外面，也是在变相保护他。

城岛不知通过谁传了纸条给光一，告诉他离开的时机已经成熟，要他随时做好准备。光一看完把纸条撕碎丢进马桶，没有任何欣喜，反而在犹豫。

现在离开，真的还有意义吗？

这个国家即将由东边出身的官员们管理，没有分裂，也不再区分东边与西边。回去既不能改变失败的事实，也不能脱离未来新政府的管理。

而且，光一明白，他已经没有最初那种迫切离开的心情了。

想来是堂本剛在无形之中改变了他。尽管尚不清楚战争结束后身为战俘的自己会得到怎样的安排，但他在心里信赖着堂本剛，相信堂本剛不会伤害自己，而留在这里的自己能因此获得新的人生。

堂本光一对自己感到一种不可思议——他笃定自己即使离开这里，总有一天也会回来找堂本剛。

对，他会回来，或者去往堂本剛所在之地。

他想和堂本剛在一起，想和他度过战争之后的人生。

光一并不知道自己为什么会有如此想法，他明明只是一个战俘，一个被用来给Omega军官纾解欲望的Alpha。他也没有和剛交往，只是聊过一些，做过几次。但是现在他却想着他们的明天，和由很多个明天组成的未来。

福冈受降的消息传来，至此，最后一座西部大城市也被东边占领。

战争的确要结束了。

解放了的士兵们撺掇着长官们办个庆功会。堂本剛也听到了这个消息。

“挺好的啊，”他对今井说，“我或许能表演个弹吉他。”

弹吉他吗？光一有些好奇。房间里没有吉他，他也没听说过剛会弹吉他。

“那要去军乐团给您借一把吗？”今井问。

“行啊，我的也没带来。”他爽快地同意了。

西边的军队发来了求和书，堂本剛听中居上将说后面会安排受降式。他觉得奇怪，西边的军队已经被打的主力全部溃败，名存实亡，只需要冈田准一自己过来就行，根本没必要弄一个虚伪的受降式。

“是冈田准一的想法。”上将说。

“您不觉得不正常吗？”堂本剛问。

“或许吧，”上将也是久经沙场的人，没少见狡猾的对手，“所以需要你也去。”

少佐有些惊讶：“我？”

“他说希望见见我们的指挥官。”

想知道自己到底输给了谁吗？

“我知道了。”少佐答道。

剛回到房间，光一正在换衣服。原先的穿旧了，剛就给他重新买了一套。白衬衫配棕色背带休闲裤，光一看起来像个年纪偏大的卖报童。

他看见剛进来了，问他怎么样。剛说很好看。

光一穿什么都很好看。

今井敲门进来送吉他，剛拿过来试了试音，还不错。他让今井去买小蛋糕，要买草莓蛋糕。

“要一整个吗？”今井问时含着笑，战争终了的喜悦也感染了他。

“好日子当然要一整个。”剛说。

今井走后，剛把吉他放在桌子上，走过去帮光一整理一下衣服领子。

“很好看。”他又夸了一遍。

光一不好意思地笑。他们在镜子里看对方，看久了剛问他在看什么。

“在看你。”光一诚实答道。

剛轻轻笑着靠在他的肩膀上：“看我干什么？”

“我在想……”光一在心里给自己鼓劲，“等一切都结束，我们结婚吧。”

堂本剛顿了好一会儿才开口。他的眼睛亮亮的。“这是求婚吗？”他问光一。

被这么一问，堂本光一也有些不好意思。他虽没和别人求过婚，但也明白求婚应该是浪漫而庄重的，搞一个仪式，一束花，还得有个戒指。

总之，不应该像这样突然冒出来一句。

但他求婚的人也不是一般人。

“好啊，之后我们就结婚吧。”剛爽快地笑着，像妻子一样搂住光一的胳膊。

镜子里的他们看起来的确很像夫妇。

士兵们的庆祝活动开始得比较早，剛让门口的士兵带着光一先去玩玩。“到时候找今井，让他带着光一。”他叮嘱他们。

看着光一跟着士兵离开了宿舍楼后，堂本剛不紧不慢地在单人沙发上坐下来。他把玩着自己的枪，静候贵客到来。

果然没过多久，房间的门就被推开了。门口站着城岛茂。

“您果然在。”城岛看见坐在里面的堂本剛，毫不意外。

“我只是在等人，没想到真的能等到。”少佐站起身，邀请城岛进来坐坐。

城岛没有像往常一样穿着白大褂，他身着黑色的西装，像是从葬礼上归来。

少佐为他倒茶。“红茶，不知道合不合您的口味。”

城岛并不感兴趣茶：“少佐是什么时候怀疑我的？”

他原本打算今日带光一离开。然而此刻光一并不在，堂本剛还坐在房间里专门等他，意味着他的身份已经暴露。

“只是偶然，”少佐端起茶杯抿了一口润嗓，“如果您没有很着急地单独和光一见面，我应该不会注意到。”

是那一次吗？城岛不语。他以为那次见面并不会引起人注意，毕竟只是很短的时间。

“还有上次，我们在会议室门口撞见，”堂本剛悠哉地玩手指，“那一层从不允许中尉以下进入。”

“是的，那天我大意了，”城岛很是坦然，“还以为战争已经结束，您不会来处理我。”

剛看着自己的手指出神：“如果你只是帮着你们的士兵逃走，那我的确没兴趣追究。但你传递了情报，所以我必须处理。”

如果不是城岛向西边透露了消息，他的秘书官就不会进入人间地狱。而秘书官并不是一开始就要去前线，只是堂本剛当时身体状况太差，才不得不临时换了人。

他是躲过了一劫。

“你的秘书官的事情，我很遗憾，”城岛说，“但战争时期，这不可避免，我们都有各自的立场。”

堂本剛起身，拿起了桌子上的银色手枪。“你说得对。”

城岛闭上眼睛。

枪响之后，堂本剛看着倒在座椅上的尸体，很轻很轻地说：“其实我一开始就知道你，城岛。

“小时候，我们见过。你还给过我苹果糖。”

听见枪声的今井匆匆忙忙地跑进来，确认堂本剛没有受伤后松了口气。

“我还以为是您出了什么事呢。”他说着，把蛋糕放在桌上拆开来让少佐看看。

白色的奶油上缀着鲜红的草莓，是最理想的草莓蛋糕了。

“行，晚上回来再吃，”他拍拍今井的肩膀，“你把他处理了，我先去看看庆功会。”

今井应下，忽然问：“光一君呢？”

少佐抱着吉他抱歉地笑笑：“本来让他去庆功会上找你的，我忘了你不在，现在要赶紧去找他。”

庆功会在大礼堂里开，光一到时已经挤了许多人，觥筹交错，歌舞升平。他怀疑90%的东部高级军官都在这里。光一找了半天都没看到今井，只能跟带他来的士兵在角落里看人热闹。

他是战败方的士兵，其实不应该出现在这里。这是属于胜利者的舞台。但没有人留心到这名小小的战俘，也就没有人来质疑他为什么在这里。

小小的舞台上，士兵和文艺兵闹成一团，你方唱罢我登场。唱的歌不是军歌就是情歌，跳的舞像军体拳和正步的混合体。

而堂本剛就是很突然地，抱着吉他走了上去。

一开始大家都还沉浸在热闹之中，说话嬉闹，吵吵嚷嚷。但渐渐的，人群的声音小了下来。他们屏气凝神，目光聚焦于小小的舞台，流连于那位抱着吉他唱歌的男人。

_“里巷、点心，酒不醉人。”_

光一也听见了。

是堂本剛经常唱的那首，他仍然不知道名字的歌。

_“擦肩而过、说谎的人、反复无常的男人。不和谐的爱情歌，流转的吉他声……”_

_“那个人已经远去了，那个人真的已经远去了……就是那个人呀……”_

_“刺骨寒风、点点回忆……银灰色的唱片，就在那个放手的寒冷清晨……”_

_“海潮声，灯塔，单飞的海鸥……”_

_“那个人已经远去了，那个人真的已经远去了……已经全部结束了……”_

谁也不知道堂本少佐为什么要在庆功会上唱一首思念离去爱人的歌谣，但谁也没有问。

光一站在远处，视线时不时被遮挡。也许剛以后可以当个歌手，他想，剛唱歌很好听，就是太哀切了。

“堂本少佐！”一曲终了，有士兵红着脸冲上去送给堂本剛一支玫瑰。

下面的士兵纷纷起哄。

堂本剛收下了士兵的花，笑着举高了和台下晃晃。下面人吵得更起劲了。

“谢谢，”他拿着话筒，语气里是平和的幸福，“不过我已经要结婚了。”

四下哗然。谁也不知道堂本少佐要结婚了。

堂本光一呆立在人群中——堂本剛竟然当着所有人的面宣布了婚事。

不知内情的人们又开始新的欢呼。堂本剛把玫瑰还给士兵，士兵咬着嘴唇和他敬了个标准的军礼，剛回礼，目送那位士兵落荒而逃。他看向台下，从狂欢的人群中找出神情明显呆滞的傻瓜光一。

他对他笑，笑着笑着，又别开视线理理鬓角。

他们就这样，在千百双眼睛的注视下交换私家爱意。

光一被幸福冲晕了头脑，他想穿过人海去找堂本剛。但堂本剛下台后就被人团团围住，同僚们不断地敬他酒，既感谢他在战争中做出的卓越贡献，又祝贺他即将步入婚姻，顺便埋怨他竟然一边打仗一边偷偷地把自己的人生大事都安排好了。

剛来者不拒，有一杯喝一杯。Omega的酒力原本就敌不过Alpha，后来若非今井上前帮忙挡酒，又拉了士兵把他架回去，他怕是一晚上都要躺在礼堂里睡觉。

光一提前回了房间，他抑制不住喜悦，切好一小块今井带回来的蛋糕，漂漂亮亮地摆好盘等待着剛。红色的草莓与白色的奶油融合在一起，很是美妙，像洁白的婚纱与新娘的红唇。

堂本少佐喝得尽兴，被放在床上还在说胡话。今井擦了把汗，担忧长官明天还能不能赶去西边参加受降式。

在台下听长官说要结婚，秘书官也是万分惊讶。周围的人问他堂本剛要和谁结婚，他也一头雾水。但长官看起来非常高兴，想来应该是要与心爱之人结婚。今井知道，他的长官非常聪明，看上的人必不会错。

“光一君，”他抱歉地看着在一旁不知为何心情也很好的人，“今天晚上我可能也要留在这里照顾长官了”

“我来照顾他就好。”光一说。

“诶？光一君要照顾长官吗？”

这是极为危险的事情。少佐一位Omega，如今醉酒不省人事，万一堂本光一要对他做出什么危险举动，一切都将无可挽回。

战俘没有回答，他只是走到了床边牵住堂本剛的手，脸上满是温情与缱绻，他的眼睛甚至不舍得离开睡着的人。

今井突然明白了长官神秘的结婚对象是谁。

不可置信。秘书官的视线在战俘与少佐之间徘徊，心里几乎掀起一场新的战争。

过了好一会儿，今井长长叹气，做出让步。

罢了，他不是相信堂本光一，是选择相信堂本剛的选择。如若真有什么不测，那么自己就切腹以谢罪吧。

于是房间里只剩少佐与战俘。

剛迷迷糊糊地醒来，眼前就是光一的笑颜。他跟着笑，虽然完全不知道对方在笑什么。

“蛋糕，要吃吗？”光一俯身问他。

要。醉酒的人轻轻点头。

光一扶着他下床走到餐桌边，瓷盘上是一块被切地很漂亮的草莓蛋糕。光一切了一角送到剛的嘴边，剛就大大地张开嘴巴，啊呜一口吃了下去。

很甜，很松软。奶油很香，草莓很甜美。

“你也吃。”剛十足小孩子语气，也是十足的小孩子神情。

光一并不喜欢奶油，但为了剛，吃一口又算得了什么，一整个他也吃得下。

哪想剛反应比他更快。“你不喜欢这个，”他念叨着，眯着眼睛在蛋糕上挑选，“吃草莓吧。”

一颗饱满红亮的草莓被举到光一面前，手指上还沾着奶油。

光一心中一动，直接将手指都含入口中。他紧紧盯着剛，舌头舔弄着手指。剛想抽手，手腕被光一牢牢握住。他呼吸逐渐急促，几乎要哭出来。

“你……欺负我……”剛的脸红得要滴血。

Alpha的自尊心得到了极大满足。他一点点吐出剛的手指，却没有松开他的手。剛的手被他带着环在腰上，他走近Omega，迫使他陷在椅子里。

“乖，”恶魔在天使的耳边低语，“腿分开。”

休息了一夜的太阳悄悄地从山间爬出，光亮重回世界。

剛被亮光刺激，皱皱眉头，不情不愿地睁开眼。

啊，天亮了。

他想起自己今天有要事在身，于是就要起床准备。

腰间一双胳膊拦住了他的去路。

五感随着身体的苏醒各自归位，剛只感觉整个人都酸软无力，但又充盈着一种从未有过的满足感。眼珠转了两圈，剛伸手去摸自己的脖子。

伤口仍隐隐作痛。

他暗叫不好，以身体的感觉来看，有99%的可能自己已经被标记了，还有1%的可能是还没从梦里醒来。手摸上肚子，他甚至可以感受到结的存在。

昨天晚上发生了什么……剛闭着眼睛苦苦回忆。

他记得自己支开光一，杀了城岛，然后去参加庆功会，唱了歌弹了吉他，还说要结婚了。然后就是喝酒，再然后……

剛突然不太敢继续往下回忆了。

……再然后，他好像被送回来了，然后光一喂自己吃蛋糕，吃着吃着他们就亲在一起，衣服也脱了，鞋子也脱了，扔得到处都是。

然后光一就把自己抱上了床，

回忆全体复苏，甚至连身体都自带记忆，温度、触感都如实重现。

他想起来了。他攀着光一，年轻的身体是滚烫的，喘息也是，目光更是。光一像一匹骏马，在他身体里的草原驰骋。

然后光一问他，可不可以标记他。

剛清楚地记得自己同意了。

再之后，就是现在。

他们到底在做什么啊。剛捂脸懊悔。都说好要结婚了，竟然这么着急地标记，还是自己在喝醉的情况下。

那新婚之夜要做什么啊……

房门被敲响，今井在外面问少佐有没有醒来。剛回他醒了，发现自己声音都有些沙哑。

丢人，真是太丢人了。他恨不得把堂本光一拖起来揍一顿。

光一完全不受影响，安安稳稳地睡着，估计是一晚上累坏了。剛看着他，又忍不住爱怜地摸摸他的脸。

这就是他堂本剛的Alpha。只是这样想着，幸福就要从胸口涌出。

“早安，旦那。”他在光一额上留下一吻，轻轻挪开换在腰上的胳膊，悄无声息地下了床。

今井在房间外面等了一会儿，等到衣着整齐的少佐来开门。他的少佐看起来似乎和从前有些变化，但好像又没什么不同。

“车子都准备好了吗？”少佐问今井。

“都好了，再过半小时就可以出发了。”

“我们提前一点出发吧，”少佐说，“有个地方想先去一下。”

“可以是可以……”今井有些犹豫，“您要不要和光一君说一下？”

听见“光一”，少佐不自觉地笑了起来。

“不用了，”他回头看了眼还在呼呼大睡的家伙，“回来再和他说就行。”

那是东西战事里最为戏剧性的部分。

东边的军官代表驱车前往奈良这座历史悠久的城市接受西边上将冈田准一的投降。受降式结束，两方人员在一起合照时，突然有士兵朝东边军队的最高长官中居正广开枪射击。第一枪擦过了上将的肩膀，第二枪则击中了侧身帮他挡住子弹的一位姓堂本的指挥官的脖子。士兵没有来得及开第三枪，就被中居上将一枪击毙。

场面一度陷入混乱，很快又恢复秩序。士兵的尸体被人拖走。军医赶过来检查情况。中居上将的伤势不重，但那位姓堂本的指挥官却是被击中了要害，当场就失去意识，去医院的路上没了生命体征。

这些都是后来堂本光一听到的消息了。

他只是在房间里待着，等待剛回来。他想好了，要给剛补一个正式的求婚，再好好办一个婚礼。婚房还没想好在哪里买，不过未来女儿的名字他有了眉目，叫横花，意思是开在横滨的花[2]。因为他和剛是在横滨认识的。

他想得好好的，突然看今井脸色很差地冲进房间，不由分说拉着他就往外走。他跟着今井出了楼上了车，发现今井身上手上都有血。

他问今井怎么了，今井嘴唇都在抖，却一句话也没有说。

不祥的预感降临于光一。

今井开车到港口，有一艘小型客船停在那里。

光一和秘书官下了车。秘书官从后备箱里取出一件半边被血浸透的制服上衣，含泪交给光一。

“少佐要您赶紧走。”

光一认出那是剛的制服，却不敢相信。没有人能在流这么多血的情况下活下来。

他看向今井，希望他告诉自己这只是堂本剛的一个玩笑，虽然有点无聊。但今井泣不成声，并不像在开玩笑。

“还有这个。”今井从口袋里拿出一个红色的绒面小盒，“少佐……走之前去买的。”

光一接过，却不敢打开。他知道里面是什么，但他不想看。

“请您快走吧，”今井推着僵住的人往船的方向走，“否则很快就会有人要来抓捕您。”

抓捕吗？光一还在发愣，一脚已经踏上了甲板。

把他抓走有什么关系呢？把他送走又有什么意义呢？

自己已经没有想去的地方了。

他乡无故人。

那已经是很多年后，一切都回到了正轨。

堂本光一呢？他想自己可能是在错误的道路上越走越远。

他没有恋爱，也没有结婚，甚至是不听堂本剛的话，又从西边，现在叫关西，跑回了横滨。

他也遇到过很多人，但对他们都没有兴趣。

别人提到恋爱，他会想到那短暂的两个月的堂本剛；提到约会，他就会想到在山下公园的车里，在只降临于他的大雨里，和他做爱的堂本剛；提到爱情，他仍然只想得到堂本剛。

明明他们都没有说过“爱”。

但就是堂本剛了，不会有错。堂本光一明白，他是战争里浪漫的玫瑰，也是他最初和最后的爱情。

他弯下腰，把一束花放在墓碑前。

墓碑上没有刻名字，因为墓碑下没有埋着人，只有一件带血的军装，一件属于少佐的军装。

光一靠着墓碑坐下来。他的腿已完全好了，好得看不出曾经骨折过。

“我老了。”他说着，低低地笑。

有小朋友踢球跑到光一旁边，发现这座奇怪的墓碑。

“大叔，这上面写的话是什么意思啊？”

光一抬头，是一个圆脸小孩，眼睛也圆圆的，和堂本剛一样。

“人はいさ心も知らずふるさとは花ぞ昔の香ににほひける。[3]”他读了一遍刻在墓碑上的话，又在心里重复了一遍。

“大叔，你为什么要哭呢？”他听见小朋友问。

是啊，光一想，自己为什么要哭呢？

大概是因为想哭了吧。

**おわり**

**Author's Note:**

> 注[1]：出自五木ひろし的《よこはま•たそがれ》。  
> 注[2]：“横花”（よこはな）——“横滨”（よこはま）与“花”（はな）组合在一起。  
> 注[3]：出自《百人一首》。译文：故地重来日,幽幽我自伤。今人已不在,徒有旧花香。


End file.
